Four Seasons
by PrincetonGrl818
Summary: What happens when 3 girls get to spend 2 weeks with the hottest band in Japan? Will there be love or heartbreak? KagInu,SanMir,AyameKouga,SessRin.Singing,dancing,love and friendship. Will it last through out the four seasons? Or will it never happen? R
1. AHHH! Concert tickets is a shocker!

**Hi all! I just got an idea for a new fanfiction! It should be cool, sorry I haven't updated the other one, I'm trying to think of things but they end up good idea's for new ones! So don't hurt me! I'm sick. Oh well! The reason this is called "Four Seasons" is becauseit's gonna show that the Inu gang are with each other through out the four seasons. This will have music, in one part it's gonna be like Grease and the "Look at me I'm Sandra Dee". Ok well here it goes! Chappy One!**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi sat at her window, her eyes scanned over her families shrine. Headphones in her ears blasting music, she didn't hear the door open and close as someone entered her room. Kagome felt someone grab her and she let out a shrill scream.

"BOO!"

Kagome ripped the headphones off her head and glared at the girl standing beside her. The girl had long dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail at the top of her head, she had chocolate brown eyes that seemed as if they were laughing at Kagome.

"Sango! I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome got up and was about to tackle the girl before her but stopped when she held up 3 tickets.

"No you won't or no concert for you." Sango said smiling at the look on her friends face.

"What? You got tickets...T-to Kaze No Kizu?" Kagome stared blankly at the tickets then shifted her blue-gray eyes to Sango..

Sango was soon rendered paralyzed by Kagome's hug. Kagome loved the band she always thought of them as her idol, even if they were boys.

"Backstage passes too, Kags." Sango said smiling.

Kagome thought she was going to be faint, she couldn't wait to meet The Inuyasha Hanyou the lead singer in the band.

"Wait, who's the third ticket for?" Kagome asked. "Ayame DUH! You know she loves Kouga!"

"Right! I knew that!"

"Sure you did Kags."

Kagome and Sango ran to Ayames as fast as theycould. Kagome, Sango and Ayame were all neighbors.Even though Kagome's home was a shrine there were still other houses near by. Sango lived exactly next door to Kagome's shrine but Ayame lived a couple of houses away. When They finally reached Ayame's house they were breathing hard, they ran down a two sets of stairs and up two houses.

"AYAME!" Kagome yelled as they pounded on her door. Ayame's fiery red hair and electrifying green eyes appeared in the door way.

"What is it?" Ayame asked, she was tying her hair into pigtails as she stared at the two girls.

"We got tickets to Kaze No Kizu!" Sango said happily flashing the tickets at her.

"AHHHHHH!"Ayame squealed anddid the same thing Kagome did...She hugged Sango tightly making sure she didn't move.

"When is the concert?" Ayame finally let go of Sango jumping up and down.

"Well, actually...The concert is in a couple of weeks.." Sango said, she was trying not to grin, there was more news to this story!

"What! A couple of weeks!" Kagome's mouth fell to a frown at this news.

Sango nodded then a big grin spread across her face.

"But we're leaving tomorrow." This caused Kagome and Ayame to stare stupidly at Sango.

"Tomorrow? Are you serious!" Ayame was almost yelling.

"Sango are you crazy!" Kagome stared at her friend.

"Just a little crazy, we're leaving tomorrow because we get to spend the next couple of weeks with Kaze No Kizu!" Sango jumped up and down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ayame and Kagome both screamed and hugged Sango knocking her over.

* * *

The girls couldn't wait for the next day they spent the whole next couple of hours packing and shopping for new clothes. They had now idea the adventure they were going to be on those couple of weeks.

* * *

**AND DONE! How did you like it? Next chapter should be a good one! R&R see ya!**


	2. We're on Our Way to Heaven! Yura Yura

**Hi all chapter two of Four Seasons! Heh, I'm feeling sooo much better! Ok this chapter is 'We're on our way to Heaven! Yura Yura.' Heh...I like this chapter name! It makes me giggle. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and co. which belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, nor Yura Yura which belongs to Every Little Thing, which if you don't know who that is this is the ending song on the second Inuyasha movie Castle Beyond the Looking Glass, yeah I know you all are probably like,"Why is she telling us this? We're big fans!" well it's for those people who may know it but they're like who sings this or some of the new comers who wonder who it is and why it sounds familiar! Oh well on with Chapter Two!**

**Chapter Two: We're on Our Way to Heaven! Yura Yura.**

Kagome Higurashi, Sango Taijiya and Ayame Barry lay in sleeping bags on the floor. Earlier that day they packed almost all their clothes into 10 bags. They were trying to travel light. It was only 12 o clock and the girls tried desperately to go to sleep.

"Kagome?"

"Sango?"

"Ayame?" All three girls called each others names at the same time. Kagome sat up.

"I'm to excited, I can't sleep!" She said smiling.

"I know you are Kags but try too, you too Ayame!" Sango said pulling the sleeping bag over her head.

Kagome layed back down, a snore was heard beside her...Ayame was asleep..This time Sango sat up she took her pillow and flung it at Ayame..She didn't wake up but snored even louder...Kagome sat up throwing a shoe at her friend...Ayame still did not wake up. A sweatdrop could be seen on the two girls.

"Cotton?" Kagome asked looking at Sango, her hand outstretched with cottonballs in her hand.

"Cotton" Sango said grabbing two cotton balls stuffing them into her ears, Kagome did the same, she pulled her long raven black hair over her shoulder and layed down. Soon all of the girls were asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SLAP!

That was the sound of Kagome Higurashi's hand slamming down on an alarm clock. Ayame's fiery hair was the first to be seen above the sleeping bags, Sango's second, Kagome's...well...She never got up until...

"KAGOME ANN HIGURASHI WAKE UP!" Sango yelled into Kagome's ear. Kagome sat bolt straight up.

"OW! That was my ear!" Kagome yelled back into Sango's ear...Kagome wasn't a morning person.

"Hey hey HEY! Stop fighting you two!" Ayame yelled over both of their voices. Both girls turned to look at Ayame, they immediatly stopped fighting. It was going to be a LONG day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three girls came rushing down stairs five minutes later. They were wearing almost the same thing a pair of jeans and tank-tops, Sango's was purple, Kagome's was pink and Ayame's was green. Kagome's raven black hair was hanging down the middle of her back as usual, Sango's dark brown hair was in a ponytail at the top of her head as usual, and Ayame's fiery red hair was in pigtails with a green flower in her hair.

The girls walked outside carrying two bags in each hand, the weather was warm, the sun warming their skin. They walked down the long stairs of the shrine towards a small red miata which belonged to Kagome, she unlocked the door and popped open the trunk. Sango and Ayame heeved their bags into the trunk((NA: Kagome dropped her bags beside the trunk Ayame and Sango put her stuff in the trunk too.)) they soon walked back up grabbing the remaining four bags dropping them into the trunk and shutting it.

They waved goodbye to their parents, diving into the car. Sango made sure she had the tickets. Check. And they were set to go. They pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Kagome and Sango sat in the front Ayame in the back.

"We're on our way to heaven!" Ayame squealed from the backseat.

"Yeah!" Kagome shouted from the drivers seat.

A smirk formed over Sango's face...She had an idea. They would be spending the next couple of weeks with the hottest band in Japan...

"Hey, we're spending the next couple of weeks with the hottest band in Japan...So let's make it a little more interesting." Sango spoke up.

"What do you mean Sango-chan?" Kagome asked looking at her friend from the corner of her eye.

"Well, what if one of us were to actually start dating one of them..."Sango said then stopped.

"IT'S BRILLIANT!" Ayame squealed from behind Sango. Sango covered her ears.

"OW!"

"Sorry...Hehe." Ayame said giggling.

"As I was saying, the first person to make a member of the band in love with them will win something..I don't know yet." Sango said continuing..

"I don't know Sango-chan...That's not right, we'll meet them and leave them in a couple of weeks and they will never remember us." Kagome said sadly.

"Your right Kagome-chan..."Sango said shaking her head sadly.."It sounded good in my mind..But now that I think about it..."

"Wait...Nevermind lost the thought..." Ayame said shaking her head also.

"Ok let's not do it. Any of us could get hurt.." Sango said turning on the radio.

"OOH I love this song!" Kagome said turning up the music.

_Awai sora ga utsushita_

_Omoi ga kezu me ni tonde kita houseki_

_Hokori kabutta mama no zutto nemutteta kokoro ga madarete yuku_

_Kemuri no naka sagashimotomete koi no ANTENA_

_Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete_

_Hikari o sashita_

_Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o_

_Yura yura oyoideku_

_Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni_

_Jiyuu sae mote asobu gurai no kiseki_

_Jareru ka no you ni warau kimi no manazashi ni tokimeki o oboeta yo_

_Kimi ni deaeta koto wa heibonna boku no nani yori mo mirai de_

_Kusatte ita nurui kisetsu ni yokotawari_

_Sabotte ita ukemi darake no seikastu ja_

_Nani ma kawaranai_

_Daremo shiru koto no nai aoi hoshi o_

_Yura yura oyoideku_

_Kono omoi itoshii kimi no moto e_

_Toumeina boku ni umarekawaru kiseki_

_Kemuri no naka sagashimotomete koi no ANTENA_

_Negai komete kumorizora o tsukinukete_

_Hikari o sashita_

_Sore demo kitto_

_Fuan ya kanashimi o kesayashinai keredo_

_Semayoi nagara mo aoi hoshi o_

_Yura yura oyoideku_

_Kedaku mo habataku tori no you ni_

_Jiyuu sae moto asobu gurai no kiseki_

The girls sang along and they were on their way to Kyoto where they would meet the hottest band in Japan, they don't know what lies in store for them..Would is be love? Heartbreak? Or friendship?


	3. Are We There Yet?

**Hi all chapter 3 of Four Seasons! Good news I was sick and had a fever well now the fever is gone but my throat is still killing me! I have to gurggle salt water. YUCK! Ok well this chapter is called, ' Are We There Yet!' We all know how that feels driving in a car and you can't wait to get somewhere and you keep asking "Are we there yet?(five minutes later) are we there yet?" And you annoy the heck out of the driver...And some may have to avoid punches being thrown at you, Shrugs What can I say? It's someone's job when driving, right! Hehehe, ok on with the story! But wait..I forgot...--; Disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Urgggh..Don't own Inuyasha and co...!$$! BUT I WILL SOMEDAY! I swear!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ayame asked from the backseat.

"Ayame." Sango said, she was leaning on the window.

"Yah Sango-chan?"

"SHUT UP!" Sango wasn't mad. She was agitated.

"No."

"Yes.

"No"

"Yes-"

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! Ayame-chan we're not there yet we still have a couple of miles to go..I think about 30 miles atleast" Kagome said.

30 miles with these two and she may "accidently" crash..But then she wouldn't be able to meet Kaze No Kizu. Surprisngly the rid was silent..Except when a Kaze No Kizu song began playing and they all squealed excitedly. ((NA: Saying it's belongs to the band but it belongs to Tackey&Tsubasa! Woo-hoo! m/( )m/ Hehehe))

Inuyasha-_You can now dream furikazashi_

_kakenuke you_

_yuuutsu ni naru genjitsu ni tachi mukau_

_mune no naka de seichou shiteru yuusha_

_yuube mita yume ga sono zanzou ga_

_myaku wo utsu "saa yuke" to_

Miroku-_jibun no color yabutte _

_fukuramu mirai wo_

_muriyari ni tojikomeru no kai?_

Everyone_-You can now dream furikazashi_

_Go in and try kurikaeshi nayami_

_hatenaki hibi he to kimi mo_

_Do you need to cry? kodoku tomo_

_Show me, a day, fight namida suru tabi ni_

_yuriginai yume to nare_

Inuyasha-_choujin yori mo kakushin no hou ga tsuyoku_

_goukin yori mo kesshin no hou ga katai_

_dangan no KOKORO okubyou wo megake_

_hiki kane wo hikeba ii_

_muchuu no power haratte_

_tsukinuketa kako ni_

_mou ichido hikikaesu no kai?_

Everyone-_You can now dream sore dake ga_

_I'm in a world kakenukeru buki sa_

_mayoi wo shoukyo shite asu he_

_We can't know... goal tadoritsuku_

_bokura wo yume ni egakou yo _

_ikutsu mo no asa no mukou_

Kouga_-Sense makes now... wish akogare ni_

_kagayaku chizu ni nai kouya ga_

_bokura wo matteiru kyou mo_

Everyone- _bokura wo matteiru kyou mo_

_Sense makes now... wish akogare ni_

_kagayaku chizu ni nai kouya ga_

_bokura wo matteiru kyou mo_

_You can now dream furikazashi_

_Go in and try kurikaeshi nayami_

_hatenaki hibi he to kimi mo_

_Do you need to cry? kodoku tomo_

_Show me, a day, fight namida suru tabi ni_

_yuriginai yume to nare_

"That was Kaze No Kizu with 'One Day One Dream' We're looking for caller number 3 to win 2 tickets to see the concert in two weeks! So call in now!"

"Yeah and for the next two weeks we'll be with them!" Sango said, she was smiling.

"Hey guys we're here at the hotel, let's go check into the suite reserved for us." Kagome said.

The car came to a stop. Kagome had parked the car, she turned off the car pulling her keys out of the ignition unbuckling her seatbelt. Sango and Ayame followed in taking off their seatbelts. Ayame was the first to jump out of the car. Sango and Kagome followed her. An animesweatdrop appeared, their little nuthead was on the loose...and there was a hot band near...uh-oh. Ayame was jumping up and down by the trunk waiting for Kagome to open it.

Ayame calm down already! I'm coming." Kagome said walking to the trunk and unlocking it. The lid popped open revealing their luggage. Kagome grabbed a bookbag and plopped it on her back grabbing her three suitcases, Sango grabbed her three and Ayame did too. Ayame put on of the bags on the ground closing the lid.

"Let's go let's go let's goooo!" Ayame said picking up her bag and jumping up and down again.

The girls walked to the main doors of the hotel. The hotel looked expensive, it had massive pillars holding up a balcony which was over a drivethrough. The doors were glass with gold handles. In the lobby a glass chandelier was hanging in the center of it, the light was reflecting off of it. The floors looked like a rose colored marble and right in front of them was the main desk. They walked up to it dropping their bags.

"Wow..." Kagome muttered. All three girls mouths were dropped.

"May I help you young ladies?" A man said from behind the desk.

"Uh- yes we're the one's spending the next two weeks with Kaze No Kizu. We need our room" Sango said.

The man nodded handing them the keys. Kagome blinked, how did he know it was really them? They could've been lying!

"How do you know it's really us?" Kagome asked.

"We have pictures of you here. That's how I know. Enjoy your stay at Hotel Beauxhomme." The man said turning around fiddling with papers. ((NA: That was a hotel in a musical I was in! Hehe))

The girls picked up their stuff carrying them to ((NA: ARGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THEM! It's what you put your luggage on and it moves when you push it! ;;;;;;)) luggage carrier, piling stuff onto it. Sango pushed it towards the elevator.

"What floor are we on?" Ayame asked.

"Top floor." Kagome said. She pressed the botton and up they went.

The elevator doors opened up, they stumbled out. Kagome the worst because Ayame tripped her. Kagome felt strong arms catch her looking up into a pair of gold orbs. Inuyasha Hanyou.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said.

Kagome stared blankly at him she couldn't speak. It was him. It was REALLY him. She wanted to faint but forced herself to get out of his arms. Her eyes roamed looking him up and down. He had long silver hair, a strong but lean body, with dog ears on top of his head that twitched, he was wearing a red workout shirt and black pants. Kagome gulped and shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

" Yeah I'm fine." She said finally getting her voice back.

"Good. We don't need some maid laying on the floor here because she tripped and hurt herself." Inuyasha replied and began to walk off again.

"Maid? Maid? Do I look like a maid to you pal! I don't care who you are! Or who you think you are but I am no maid!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned around looking at her. His eyes swirling with amusement.Uh-oh. When Kagome go mad. She let everyone have it. It happens all the time. When people are rude to Kagome she fights fire with fire. It could get ugly. Sango and Ayame had walked off to find their suite and found it easily. There was only two rooms on the floor they were on, they had dropped off their bags leaving the cart in the hallway. They walked up to the arguement that was about to take place by the elevator.

"Do you know who your talking to, wench?" Inuyasha said.

"Apparently a pig if you think I'm a maid! And I'm not a wench, Dog-boy!"

"Who are you calling, Dog-boy!"

"You, Dog-boy!"

"Wench!"

"Dog-boy!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Shithead!"

"Asshole!"

"Wench!"

"You said that already, idiot!"

"So?"

"You lose."

"Kagome!" Sango said walking up beside her grabbing her arm

"Inuyasha!" A man with a black hair tyed at the nap of his neck with violet eyes appeared behind Inuyasha.

"Monk what are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled at the man.

"Getting you. Are you harassing this beauiful lady?" he said.

"No, she got the attitude with me." Inuyasha said. The man shook his head sadly.

"Hi, I'm Miroku Houshi and this is Inuyasha Hanyou. I'm sorry he was so rude to you." Miroku said holding out a hand towards Kagome.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango Taijiya and Ayame Barry. "Kagome said shaking his hand back.

Sango and Ayame waved, and Miroku turned his gaze to them, he grabbed Sango's hands with both of his. Sango's face looked like it was on fire she was blushing so hard.

"Nice to meet you Sango. I have a question to ask you." Miroku said. "Will you bare my children?" He was rewarded with a lump on the head by Inuyasha.

"Come on you pervert let's go get those soda's now." Inuyasha said walking away.

"See you girls later!" Miroku called falling Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled at Sango, the blush had died down a little on her face. Ayame giggled.

"Let's go to the room, Kagome you've gotta see it!"

Kagome nodded and entered the room, her jaw dropped. There was three bedrooms each were grande, there was a dresser and TV in there each room leading to each others. The living room had a TV, VSR and DVD player with a PS2 plugged up. There was a huge stareo with a tall cd holder. The bathroom had a shower and bathtubJacussi(NA: SP major.. )) yet again the floor in their was marble, but in the livingroom and bedrooms was carpet.

"Kagome, Are we there yet?" Ayame asked plopping onto the couch.

"Yeah, Ayame, I think we are there." Kagome said smiling.

**

* * *

Well! How do you like it so far! Next chapter is-dundundun! 'Enter Kikyou! Trouble Ahead! No Kagome!' Enjoy! R&R!**


	4. Enter Kikyou! Trouble Ahead! No Kagome!

**Hey all 4th chapter! Woo-hoo! Now we're entering Kikyou! Trouble is definately ahead. I know I made Kikyou look like the nice girl being Kagome's relative but this time...They'll be bumping heads and fighting! Ok review time! Only two at the moment. I'm on a schedule to update everything today! **

**From: Animegurl002- **Thank you. Thank you very much. It just happens to me I mean I'm use to roleplaying Kagome but now because of some other person I have to roleplay Inuyasha and Kagome and that get's annoying. But I like to keep the characters the same way and I don't like them acting like they were high or something! Even though that would be a little funny but it would also get so annoying. Glad you like!

**From: PrincessKagome32-** glad you like it.

**Stupid Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...and everyone else...Pouts I will someday though!

* * *

****Chapter 4: Enter Kikyou! Trouble Ahead! No Kagome!**

"Inuyasha how could you mess with that Kagome girl?" Miroku said sitting in a chair spinning around in it.

" I told you, she started it!" Inuyasha said.

"Apologize to her." A voice said coming from the bathroom door.

"Shut up Wolfe." Inuyasha growled.

"We're spending two week with those women right? Go apologize." Kouga said, he had nothing but boxer on his black hair up in a ponytail as always his iceblue eyes looked from Miroku to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood up angrily. "Keh, fine, but I won't like it!" Inuyasha stormed out of the room angrily slamming the door behind him.

Back in Kagome, Sango and Ayame's room they heard the slam and jumped. That couldn't be a good thing. Kagome was taking a shower, she enjoyed the feel of the warm water falling onto her body, she had just finished getting the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair when she heard a slam, jumping slightly she turned off the water wrapping a towel around her body getting out. She opened the door to look out. Sango got up and answered the door after the rather hard pounding on it.

"Is that wench in here?" Inuyasha said gruffly.

"I have a name it's Kagome, Dog-boy. Ka-go-me." Kagome said walking out. She still had nothing but the towel wrapped around her...Yet no one seemed to notice.

"Keh, whatever, listen we're spending two weeks together, might as well start it off right." Inuyasha said.

"Right...what are you getting at? Make it quick please it's cold." Kagome said she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Whatever, I'm sorry ok? I'm Inuyasha Hanyou blah blah blah blah. Come over whenever to meet the rest of us." Inuyasha said turning around and walking out. He had the infamous smirk on his face.

Kagome shrugged and went back to the bathroom. Sango and Ayame finally let out the laughter they were holding in. They couldn't believe Kagome did it again, standing up to someone bigger than her and more influential. The two weeks would definately gonna be worth it.

"Well did you apologize?" Miroku said pulling himself off the wall where he was trying to listen next door.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said plopping down on a couch.

"Good. Are they coming over?" Kouga asked.

"Well, "Kagome" was taking a shower they other's were sitting watching tv."

"Wow."

"Don't ask Kouga how I apologized, that goes for you too Miroku!" Inuyasha said as both of them looked at him curiously.

It was going to be a LONG two weeks...

Two Hours Later

Kagome, Sango and Ayame walked out of their room, talking and giggling stopping at the door next to them. Kagome shook her head turning around and walking away with a smile on her face. Sango and Ayame followed.

"Where are you going Kagome-chan?" Ayame asked.

"Soda. Where do you think?" Kagome said still smiling.

She put money into the machine handing them each a soda. "Your welcome." Sango and Ayame nodded a thanks. Kagome walked back to the room putting her soda into the tiny fridge they had. She was doing her best to waste time and it wasn't working.

"Come on Kagome we're going to go see them!" Sango said, grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her towards the door, Ayame grabbed the other one helping.

"Hey! Let me go! What do you think your doing!"Kagome said struggling, it was useless she was going to face them sooner or later anyway. They pulled her to the door and was about to knock when...

"Hey get away from there!" A voice said from behind them. It was a girl's voice. Sango and Ayame let go of Kagome and the three of them spun around to look at a girl. She had long raven hair and cold brown eyes. She was beautiful but it stopped there.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Kikyou Miko, who are you?" Kikyou asked. Kagome and Kikyou were glaring at each other holding the glare.

"Kagome Higurashi. Who were you telling to get away from the door?"

"You, you slut."

"Heh, that's rich, coming from you, you skank." Kagome was right, Kikyou was wearing a black miniskirt and it was definately mini, she also had a red tank top on, her black boots coming up to atleast her thigh.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that!"

" Ooh, did I hit a nerve?"

"No, now get away from that door!"

"I think I did,no and there's nothing your gonna do to stop us. Ayame and Sango go ahead and knock on the door."

"You'll regret it if you do!" Kikyou said stepping closer.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! You'll probably break a nail or something." Kagome said turning around.

Kikyou's fist her clenched by her side, she let what sounded like a growl and stomped off, you could hear her boots clank on the ground. Sango knocked on the door, then started laughing at the look on Kagome's face. Ayame joined in soon followed by Kagome, she did it again! She was on a roll today! The door opened to reveal Kouga. Ayame thought she could almost faint. Kouga looked so confused when they were laughing.

* * *

"And then thewitch said I'd regret it if I came near the door and then I said she'd probably break a nail and she walked off!" Kagome said. Everyone laughed at the story, even Inuyasha go over it and laughed.

"Wow Kagome-sama, how did you do it?" Miroku asked.

" A good insulter never reveals her secrets."Kagome said wagging a finger.

It had only been a couple of hours and the group seemed to be really close. They each held a soda in their hands taking a sip rarely. Here's how they were seated. Ayame and Kouga sat on one couch together, Sango and Miroku on one, and Inuyasha and Kagome on another one.

" I heard you write your own songs, Inuyasha is that true?" Ayame asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah I do, I have help with it from Miroku and Kouga, sometimes my manager Sesshomaru helps.."

"Really, Kagome write's lyric's also." Sango said, she had that look in her eyes again. Uh-oh.

"You do?" Kouga said looking at Kagome. Kagome gave him a reassuring nod.

"Yeah I do, they're not that great though." Kagome said.

" I wanna see them. " Inuyasha said from beside her making her stare at him.

"Yeah me too!" Miroku said, Sango and Ayame giggled.

"I have a book with them with me, I also have a piano I can play it on. I'll bring it over if it's not to much trouble."

"Yeah, go get it. I'll help you. "Inuyasha said getting up followed by Kagome.

"I'll be back guys!" She said smiling and waving and walking to the door leaving. Inuyasha followed behind her, closing the door. By the time Inuyasha got into the hallway Kagome was already inside her room holding a book and hoisting a bag onto her shoulders.

"Hey do you need some help there?" Inuyasha said.

"Nope I got it! Thanks any way, just get the door please." Kagome said walking out the door. Inuyasha shut the door and rushed to open the other door, Kagome walked in setting down the portable piano bag and a book on the couch where Ayame and Kouga were sitting. Kagome bagan to set up the piano on it's stands placing the piano on it.

She turned on the piano running her fingers of the keys making a soft noise, she warmed up by playing a song called, "All I Ask of You" from Phantom of the Opera, she placed the book on top part of the piano, she flipped through it to a page she folded the book and looked at everyone. They were waiting patiently.

"Ok this is called, "Please Believe" I wrote it when I was ten I think. So it may not be any good!" Kagome said clearing her throat.

She ran her fingers over the keys giving a short intro of the song, she opened her mouth and began to sing,

_Close your eyes, what do you see?_

_You hate yourself for what you never were,_

_And what you'll never be._

_You paint your world in black and white,_

_And somehow put yourself below the rest,_

_Just because you're second best._

_Oh, listen to yourself -_

_There's always something missing,_

_Something more you could've done. _

_But if you slam on the brakes at every mistake,_

_You'll always be one step behind,_

_And if the harder you try, the harder you cry,_

_It'll only be tears that you find. _

_Tell me now, how do you feel?_

_You're as strong as you believe,_

_And you've done things that anyone_

_Would be proud to achieve._

_It's always you against the world._

_When will you stop fighting for the top_

_And be content with what you've got?_

_Oh, have a little faith._

_You're really something special,_

_So why won't you believe it?_

_If you slam on the brakes at every mistake,_

_You'll always be one step behind,_

_And if the harder you try, the harder you cry,_

_It'll only be tears that you find._

_If you slam on the brakes at every mistake,_

_You'll always be one step behind,_

_And if the harder you try, the harder you cry,_

_It'll only be tears that you find._

_You close your eyes, and still you see_

_The memory of how you used to be_

_Before you... stopped._

_So now you try_

_To resurrect _

_That part of you_

_That used to fly, used to shine,_

_High above the grey and blue._

_Oh, you're not somebody else -_

_You're all the things you'd ever wanna be,_

_So why can't you believe? _

_If you slam on the brakes at every mistake,_

_You'll always be one step behind,_

_And if the harder you try, the harder you cry,_

_It'll only be tears that you find. _

_If the reason you breathe is the goal that you see_

_Then you'll never be satisfied._

_'Cause what's the reward when perfection is flawed,_

_And the best you can do falls wide? _

_If you slam on the brakes at every mistake,_

_You'll always be one step behind,_

_And if the harder you try, the harder you cry,_

_It'll only be tears that you find. _

She let the last note linger on the piano and in her voice. There was an applause heard as everyone clapped. Miroku jumped up and hugged Kagome who wasa little shocked.

"Good job, Kagome-sama!" Miroku said.

"Yeah good job!" Kouga said.

"Keh, good job."Inuyasha said smirking.

"Way to go, Kags!" Ayame said pushing Miroku off of Kagome hugging her.

"Yeah go Kagome-chan!" Sango clapped excitedly.

The girls left around 11, having eaten there and everything, they were tired and couldn't wait for in the morning to have breakfast with their new found friends. But what they didn't know was that they were being spied on by Kikyou.

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi you will pay for what you said to me...You will.." Kikyou laughed, there was more laughter behind her coming from Kagura and Kanna Wind.

"No one insults me and get's away with it, and I'll get Inuyasha." Kikyou vowed and there was more cackling from behind them.

* * *

**Done with chapter 4! How do you like it! Ok next chapter is- "Ugly Girl! Sleepover! Can this truly happen!"**

**Quote: If it was suppossed to feel good it wouldn't be called a crush-Chicken Soup for the Soul 3.**


	5. Ugly Girl,Sleepover! Can this happen!

**Haluuuu all! We have finally reached chapter 5 in Four Seasons! Woo-hoo! This is probably my favorite chapter because of the song in it. Even though- aw never mind! I'm giving away the story aren't I? OK new chapter: Ugly Girl? Kikyou's Sleep over? Can This Really Happen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. BUT I WILL ONE DAY!**

* * *

It was near noon when Kagome and the girls woke up. They planned to sleep longer than that, but it was interupted by a bang on the door..More like bangs..Kagome grumbled and got up straightening her tank-top and pajama bottoms. She walked to the door. Sangofell back onto her bed, Ayame never really woke up..She kinda just groaned and fell back asleep. Kagome opened the door blinking several times.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Morning, I need your help with something, meet me in the ballroom in an hour." Inuyasha said.

He left Kagome standing there..What was that about? Kagome wondered but didn't say, all she knew was that she had to get ready. First she gathered her clothes in her arms and went to the bathroom turning on the hot water to the shower, she stripped her clothes off and got in. The water and steam enveloped her, she wanted to enjoy it, but thought better of it and hurried getting out 20 min. later. She chose a blue skirt and a navy blue sweater. Kagome dried her hair as quickly as possible, normally it took her forever. She brushed her teeth while running a brush through her hair one last time.

Sango and Ayame were still asleep so she left them a note on the coffee table. She ran down the stairs choosing not to use the elevator because she was already late as it was! That stupid Kikyou got in her way with her little posse.

_"Where do you think your going, wanna-be?" Kikyou said._

_"Is it any of your business, skank?" Kagome said coldly, and walked away._

_"You'll pay for that!"_

_ Kagome didn't care much for the threat, so she just kept walking and walking._

Kagome burst through the ballroom doors out of breath. She saw Inuyasha there and tried to slow her breathing down.

"Your late." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry I ran into that skank again!"

" I heard she's having like some sleepover thing inviting everyone, Miroku and Kouga are going I'm not."

"Poor souls."

"Yup."

"So why am I here?"

"I need your help writing a song...And to ask if you would come on stage to sing a duet with me?"

Kagome's ears must not be working right, did she hear him right! Her mouth was hanging open. She just nodded.

"I'll need you to do a couple of songs by yourself ..Is that alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'll do it!" Kagome was so excited.

"Good, here's a piano come on and help me."

Kagome and Inuyasha spent over an hour of working on a song, for Kagome and Inuyasha. There was laughter at lyrics and serious moments, they soon composed something amazing.No one was to know about it until the night of the show...

"Ok see you later, Kagome."

"See ya."

Inuyasha left while Kagome stayed behind. It was only a couple of minute's of silence before...

"HA! I knew you were hanging out with MY future husband!" Kikyou said.

"Go away Kikyou!"

"Make me!"

"Ok I will!" Kagome was sitting at the piano the whole time, stood up.

"Whatever I don't have time for this." Kikyou said handing her a letter.

"Sleep over come I already invited your friends their not coming, but you have to." Kikyou said turning her back.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Tough luck 'cus your coming." Kikyou said walking out the doors.

Kagome sat back down. Oooh the nerve of some people! She was forced to go! Party going down! Kagome thought visciously.

* * *

Later that night...

Kagome walked to the door of Kikyou Miko's door..Oohh. Kikyou answered the door.

"come on in." Kikyou said.

"Who's that,skank?" A girl with a feather in her hair said glaring at Kagome.

"I'm Kagome, who are you calling a skank!" Kagome glared back.

"Kagome!" Miroku said guiding her to a seat.

"Hey, Miroku..."

"what brings you here?"

"Insanity, I.E Kikyou."

Miroku laughed. "Good one!"

"Thanks I got a million of them."

"Kagome!" Kikyou called.' Uh-oh..' Kagome thought sadly...'Im gonna die'

"Yes?"

"Let me pierce your ears, you really need them done."

"...No.."

"please? don't be a party-pooper!" Kikyou begged..Kagome felt like she could swing, but didn't.

"Fine..Come here." Kikyou had a needle in her hand..She didn't numb Kagome's ear, she stuck the hot needle through her ear.

"OUCH!" Kagome screamed.Kikyou did the other one..Her ears were bleeding she could feel it...She ran to the bathroom door quickly. Kikyou pulled out drinks,handing everyone one.

"Kagome, Im sorry, here have a beet!" Kikyou said through the door.

"No! I don't drink!" Kagome yelled through the door.

Kikyou snickered, the girl with the feather Kagura let out a howl of laughter. Kouga and Miroku went to see if Kagome was ok.

Kikyou-_I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should bag it!  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!  
I'm a relation to Frankenstein's creation!_

Kagura and Kanna-_Your so ugly,  
You disgust me!_

Kikyou-_I'm a bland,  
Homely girl,  
All alone in the world  
I'm as flat as board  
Thin and lanky_

Kagura_You're a doll  
Get a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
dont go near you  
'Cause your breath is stanky!_

Kanna-_Don't get touched!  
I'm afraid!  
'Cause guys say,  
I'm an eye sore!_

Kikyou-_I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Sad I have it, I should bag it!  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!_

_Kagura-You're so ugly,  
You disgust me!_

_Kikyou-Boo hoo, hoo, yeah!_

_Kanna- Your so ugly _

_you disgust me  
_

_Kikyou-boo hoo, hoo, yeah!- _During this Kikyou acted like Kagome being rejected the girls all laughing.

Kagome followed by Miroku and Kouga walked out of the bathroom..They heard the whole thing. Tears filled Kagome's eyes, she ran quickly to the door flinging it open and running into the hall. Miroku and Kouga tried to follow her but were soon lost.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome kept running not looking back, tears blurring her vision. She ran into something feeling warm arms wrap around her. She let the tears flow into the stranger's she. He patted her back soothing her. Soon she looked up into a pair of golden eyes.

Inuyasha.

* * *

**Wellllllll How did you like this one? Sorry it's a little late, school's murder!**

**Quote:"A friend would bail you out of jail, a good friend would be right beside you in jail!" Tara Soupart. Wierd I know but soooo true! o.o'**


	6. Must Be Dreaming! Memory Lane! Date!

**Na: Hey all chapter six! This chapter is called, 'Must Be Dreaming! Memory Lane' enjoy it! Love it, review! 33 Love to those who are reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Na: Enjoy!

* * *

**

Kagome looked up into a pair of golden eyes. Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the one who was holding her shaking body.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He rested his chin on her head, he ran a hand through her hair.

"K-kikyou..S-she-" Kagome sobbed out into his shirt.

"What did she do to you!" Inuyasha said forcing Kagome to look him. "What did she say to you?"

"S-she called me ugly..and an eyesore..it was more of singing it."

Inuyasha now was at a loss of words but tried his best to get his opinion voiced.

"Y-your not ugly or an eyesore...Your beautiful. Don't listen to that witch." Inuyasha's face was a light pink by now.

Kagome looked up at him and sniffled. "You really think so?" Inuyasha just nodded and was soon tackled to the ground in a hug.

Kagome stood up dusting herself off. She offered a helping hand out towards Inuyasha who took it. She pulled him up with difficulty because Inuyasha wasn't really helping much. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smirked.

"What's so funny wench?"

"N-nothing it's just that..I feel like I've known you before...but that's impossible" Kagome said looking down at her feet.

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest. "Same here..You couldn't have gone to Shikon Middle School, could you?"

Kagome gaped. "Yeah..I did. Were you in Mr. Takenashi's class?" Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome squealed and hugged Inuyasha again. Inuyasha returned the hug." I can't believe it! We were like best friends until you moved!" Kagome squealed.

"Yeah I know, hey listen I have to go get ready for dinner I'm starved. Have you eaten yet?"Inuyasha asked, him finally letting go of Kagome.

"Yeah ok, I'll see you later. I have to go find Sango and Ayame. They're probably in the room. I have to tell them I'm going out." Kagome said walking towards her room. Kagome ran all the way to her room before bumping into Inuyasha. It was great to see an old friend. Kagome walked in to her room, to find Sango and Ayame sitting on the couch. Sango looked up at Kagome.

"What happened? I thought you were at that party?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "That witch was making fun of me and I wasn't going to put up with it. And then.." Kagome stopped suddenly.

"And then?" Ayame said finally looking up. Her eyes widdened. "Your ears are pierced!"

"Yeah, Kikyou forced me to let her do it. I ran into Inuyasha..and geuss what!"

"What!" Both girls asked at once.

" Don't you remember an Inuyasha Hanyou in our 8th grade class?" Kagome asked.

Sango and Ayame thought hard..."Yeah I remember...It can't be this Inuyasha...Could it?" Kagome nodded. "It is!"

"Then it's the same Kouga and Miroku?" Ayame asked, receiving yet another nod." Yup."

"I knew it!" Sango said jumping up!

" I'm gonna be out late tonight, I'm going to dinner with Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Ok don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Ayame said winking.

Kagome eye's widdened. " What wouldn't you do?" Kagome shook it off.

Kagome walked towards her suitcase pulling out a pair of low cut jeans and a happy bunny shirt that said, "I've been naughty..So what?" and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Inuyasha walked to the girls rooms. He had changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He knocked on the door, the door swung open to reveal Kagome standing there. Something was different about her, he just couldn't tell what...

"Hey, ready to go?" Kagome asked stepping out of the door way closing the door behind her. Inuyasha nodded. It was Kagome's ears! They had two diamonds in them. When did this happen?

"What happened to your ears, they're pierced?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyou did them.." Kagome said.

"Oh."

Kagome pushed the down button on the elevator they stood there for a few minutes until a ding brought them out of they're dreams. They stepped into the elevator riding down. They stepped out and began to walk out the doors. Inuyasha pulled out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them on. Kagome gave him a curious look.

"So no one recognizes me." Inuyasha answered the unasked questions. They walked to a black sports car, obviously belonging to Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened the passenger door for Kagome, she slid into the front seat, him closing it after she was safely in. Inuyasha walked over to the drivers side getting in. He pulled out a hat and put in on.

"To protect your identity?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Ok you ready?" Kagome nodded.

And with that Inuyasha drove out of the parking lot and down the road. The radio played softly, Kagome hummed along with it.

_Pay close attention_

_don't listen to me from now _

_George'll be flying this one _

_and it's anyone¹s guess how he does _

_this is the right turn wrong universe _

_taking me in full bloom _

_fireball careful with that _

_there see what you made me do _

_I must be dreaming or _

_we're onto something _

_I must be dreaming for _

_I don't fall in love lawlessly _

_I must be dreaming or _

_pinch me to waking _

_so undeniably yours _

_as long as I'm losing it so completely _

_Incendiary glance_

_be come and collide in me _

_Soon and in hearts oh_

_while I go helplessly sky high magic eye sugar rushing don't stop_

_i must be dreaming or we're onto something _

_hey just watcha make me for _

_i don't fall in love lawlessly _

_i must be dreaming or _

_pinch me to waking so undeniably yours _

_as long as i'm loosing it so completely _

_euphoria _

_i can't take any more of yah i'm losing it_

_i must be dreaming or we're onto something _

_hey just watcha make me for _

_I don't fall in love lawlessly _

_i must be dreaming or _

_pinch me to waking so undeniably yours _

_as long as i'm loosing it so completely _

The car came to a stop as the song ended. The resturaunt looked expensive. Kagome gulped.

"Don't worry." Inuyasha said. He got out of the car pocketing his keys. Kagome opened her door. Inuyasha was going to open it for her but wasn't quick enough. They walked towards the opening of the resturaunt. The place looked amazing, there was a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. Small tables were scattered around.

"Come with me. " A woman with two menu's as they walked in the door. Kagome and Inuyasha followed her to a table for two. They took they're seats and the waitress walked away.

"So..How do you like it so far?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's great..I must be dreaming." Kagome said.

* * *

**Well how did you like this chapter? R&R next chapter: The Club! Enter Shippou! enjoy!**


	7. The Club and A Kiss!

**Hey all sorry the chapterpter is a little late yesterday was my friends birthday and I stayed home from school because my dad didn't know who I was and asked if he liked me last night it was horrible! Oh well I decided to change the title Shippou is gonna come in later! So new title is, 'The Club and A Kiss!'**

**Mwuahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha:chokes, cough cough cough: x.X'''**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. blah blah blah blah blah!**

**Oh yeah of you enjoy this fanfiction you will enjoy these when they come out,**

**From Inuyasha to Kagome**

**Raise Your Voice**

**Sleep Over**

**Don't Say You Love Me.**

**High School Musical**

**Castle Beyond the Looking Glass 2:Kaguya's Back**

**Crazy Thing Called Love **

**(One-shot) Kagome's Pretty Boy.( Finished)

* * *

**

Kagome and Inuyasha ate in silence for awhile. Neither one knowing what to do. Well..Inuyasha did, but he wasn't going to.

"Inuyasha...What happened exactly after you moved?" Kagome said, quietly.

"Uh, well...Since Miroku and I are cousins we had to move then we met Kouga and they caught me writing lyric's about a girl..."

"Oh." Kagome looked down at her food, she picked up her fork and began eating again. She put down the fork again.

"Well I'm full...What about you?" Kagome asked. She was nervous Inuyasha could tell from her scent.

"Yeah..I'm full. Wanna go?"

"Uh, sure..." Kagome looked down at her watch. "It's only 8 o'clock..Sango and Ayame will know something's up."

"Good point...Wanna go clubbing?" Inuyasha asked. His usual smirk plastered on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Ok..Let's go." Kagome said. Inuyasha raised a hand and the waitress walked up to them." Bill please."

"Ok, right with you, cash, check or card, sweet cheeks?"

"Cash." Inuyasha handed her the right ammount.

Inuyasha stood up. Her grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out of the restraunt. They walked out to his car. He again opened the door for her. He finally got in the driver's side, sticking the keys in the ignition. The car started up.

"Do you want to go clubbing?" Inuyasha looked out of the corner of his eye at her.

"Yeah! Let's go...But wait...I'm underage, I'm only 16." Kagome looked down at her hands.

"It's ok, I can get you in. "He smiled slightly. He reached over and placed his hand on her hand. Kagome looked over at him and smiled.

They pulled into a parking lot. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, ok!" Kagome said. She opened her door and stepped out. She could feel the pulse of the music from far way from the building. Inuyasha got out and walked to her. He had taken off his hat and through it in the car from the window. He placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Kagome leaned into his shoulder. They came to the bouncer. The bouncer took one look at Inuyasha and automatically undid the red rope. They walked into the building, neon green, red, yellow, blue, pink and purple flashed in the room.

_moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara_

_watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_tada kono mama_

_Come my way_

_kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me _

_ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_tada soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_kizuite anata wa kono sekai de_

_tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_tada sono mama_

_Come my way_

_mou hitomi tojite_

_Come close to me_

_mou nemureba ii_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_tada koko ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_Calling out _

_Can you hear me? yea_

_So come my way_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_tada kono mama_

_Come my way_

_kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me _

_ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_tada soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_Come my way_

_Come close to me_

_Come my way _

Kagome had begun singing with the song, she moved along with the beat, Inuyasha right beside her. Kagome smiled and spun around and away from Inuyasha along with other guys who tried to dance with her. The crowd soon brought her out of Inuyasha's sight. Kagome was dancing, she was still dodging many arms trying to grab her. She backed up into someone and felt arms incircle her waist. She looked up, she let out a sigh. Inuyasha.

"Hey. "He said smirking.

"Hey yourself." she smiled.

_Now_

_I still believe in your eyes_

_I just don't care what_

_You have done in your life_

_Baby I'll always be here by your side_

_Don't leave me waiting too long_

_Please come by_

_I, I, I, I still believe in your eyes;_

_There is no choice,_

_I belong to your life_

_Because I will live_

_To love you someday;_

_You'll be my baby_

_And we'll fly away_

_And I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you _

_You are, are, are, are, are, are_

_You are, are, are, are, are, are_

_You are, are, are, are, are, are_

_Every day and every night,_

_I always dream that_

_You are by my side_

_Oh, baby, every day_

_And every night,_

_Well I said everything's_

_Gonna be alright_

_And I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you_

_You are, are, are, are, are, are _

_You are, are, are, are, are, are_

_Dream of me_

_I still believe in your eyes_

_I just don't care what_

_You've done in your life_

_Baby I'll always_

_Be here by your side;_

_Don't leave me_

_Waiting too long,_

_Please come by_

_I, I, I, I still believe in your eyes;_

_There is no choice,_

_I belong to your life_

_Because I will live_

_To love you some day;_

_You'll be my baby_

_And we'll fly away_

_And I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you_

_Every day and every night,_

_I always dream that_

_You are by my side_

_Oh, baby, every day_

_And every night,_

_Well I said everything's_

_Gonna be alright_

_And I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you,_

_I'll fly with you_

"You ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked down at her watch. It was nearly 2 o clock in the morning!

"Yeah let's go!" Kagome said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowd. They ran towards the crowd.

They opened the car doors. Inuyasha put the keys in the car and started it. They pulled out of the parking lot and tore down the street towards the hotel. They made it there. It was about 3 o'clock then. They jumped out of the car and ran towards the entrance. They laughed as they made it to the door. Inuyasha lend on his door. Kagome stood there leaning on the door. She smiled, and he smiled back. They laughed hard at what had happened.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I had a great time. I have to get back to my room."Kagome said.

"My pleasure. Same here best then I've ever had actually...Aww do you have to?" Inuyasha said. They're eyes locked. Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome. Her eye's felt heavy as if she was sleepy. She felt her eyes close. Inuyasha and Kagome leaned foreward more, they're lips touched soflty at first. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, Inuyasha's arms snaked around her waist. They tore apart. Both breathing hard.

"Maybe we should work on that song..." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked to him.." I don't know if I should.." Inuyasha at that point made a pout and she caved in.

"Alright! Alright...I'll do it!"

"great!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and walked in and straight to his room in that was located in his room. Kagome looked around, her mouth opened. Inuyasha smiled hoping Kagome didn't see him. She was busy looking around, Inuyasha took his chance. He tackled her to the ground holding her hands above her head. She squealed slightly.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing!" She whispered loudly.

Inuyasha didn't answer her, he leaned down again, they're lips connected. They heard someone coming towards the room. They quickly broke apart and got up and pretended to be working on something. When the noise faded away they laughed. They both collasped on the bed. Sleep soon over-coming them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it took so long! Oh well I'm now gonna start on High School Musical since I finally got the soundtrack! YAY! Oh well R&R**


	8. Authors note!

Sorry for the long long wait, but I hope you can wait a little longer..Recently my dad died, and I'm still a little hurt about how it happened so don't be mad, ok? 

Once I'm back to normal again, the next chapter will be up! I promise..It may be next month, or maybe in a couple of days...MAYBE is the key word..plus it will give me time to think about what I'm gonna put in the next chapters! 


	9. Practice! Practice! Practice!

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait, monday my father died. u.u;; I'm starting to run out of idea's, so any ideas, BESIDES INUYASHA AND KAGOME HOOKING UP! n.n; I may use. Also, thank you for the chick who threatened to not read my story if I didn't update by a certain date, it didn't help for me to work on it. T.T If I don't update for awhile do not threaten me to update a chapter by a certain date, that's just rude. Thank you.

* * *

**

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up at the sound of a bang on the door. Kagome looked down to see they're legs were tangled together and they tried desperately to get untangled before the door opened.

"KAAAGGOOOMMMEE-CCHHHAAAN! OPPEEN UPP!" Ayame called from the outside.

" I-I'M COMING!" Kagome said.

Ayame heard a thud from inside the door and giggled slightly. That was Kagome's signature fall out of the bed. She heard the lock click on the door and the door swung open. Kagome stood there, she tugged at her clothes straightening them out.

"Why didn't you tell me you were busy!" Ayame said, she gigled again.

"Busy doing what!" Kagome said. Her face was painted with blush.

"Nothing" She said in a sing-song voice.

"We were working on a song last night, that's all and we fell asleep. N-nothing happened!" Kagome said.

There was another thud in the background. A loud laugh came from the living room..Kouga burst out laughing. Inuyasha did his signature fall out of the bed, followed by a round of his favorite words. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Uhh...Oh! That's right! I wanted to tell you that I'm preforming in they're concert!" Kagome laughed uneasily.

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Sango screamed from the livingroom. She ran to the door next to Ayame, Miroku and Kouga followed quickly.

"WHAT!" Sango and Ayame screamed at once.

Miroku touched Sango's shoulder, Kouga also touching Ayame's shoulder. The girls looked back, they just nodded. Kagome let out a sigh. There was another loud bang on the door that sent them all running to the door. Inuyasha opened the door to reveal none other than...Kikyou.

"WHAT HOW CAN THAT BITCH GET TO SING WITH YOU!" Kikyou's face was twisted with rage.

"I WORKED SOO HARD TO GET YOU TO NOTICE ME BUT NOOO YOU NOTICE THAT WHORE!"

"Woah. Hey who are you calling a bitch and a whore? Your the one dressed like a skank." Sango said.

"Stay outta it!" Kikyou yelled. Miroku's eye twitched.

"Don't tell her to stay out anything!"

"Yeah. Kouga, go call some security." Kagome said. "We don't need this skank messing up anything."

"Got it, Kagome." Kouga said and pulled out his cellphone dialing a number. He walked to another room.

"Oh you think that will stop me?" Kikyou said laughing. Kagome had just turned around to go see what the news was about the security coming.

"No..but this might." Kagome spun around quickly, her fist clenched, it went flying towards Kikyou's face. Kikyou fell to the ground hard. The elevator bell sound dinged in the background, one officer and a man with long silver hair much like Inuyasha's came running to the room.

"Was this the problem?" said the one who had the silver hair.

"Yeah Sesshomaru that's one of them."

"Ok, Myouga take her away."

As Myouga and Sesshomaru carried Kikyou out, Kagome just smiled and waved at Kikyou who was seething with rage at that moment. Myouga pushed the button to the elevator, the door slide open and they stepped in.

"KAGOME! I'LL GET YOU EVENTUALLY!" Kikyou screamed. This caused the group to errupt in laughter.

"I'll get you!" Kagome fell against Inuyasha laughing hard.

"What a threat!" Sango screeched.

The laughter stopped abrutly. "Kagome, Miroku, Kouga we have work to do if we want to make this concert work the best!" Inuyasha said. The three nodded.

"Ok let's go! We have to get this done!" Kagome said clenching her fist dramatically.

* * *

_Without you, the ground thaws_

_the rain falls_

_the grass grows_

_Without you, the seeds root_

_the flowers bloom_

_the children play_

_The stars gleam_

_the poets dream_

_the eagles fly_

_without you_

_The Earth turns_

_the sun burns_

_but I die, without you_

_Without you, the breeze warms_

_the girl smiles_

_the cloud moves_

_Without you, the tides change_

_the boys run_

_the oceans crash_

_The crowds roar _

_the days soar_

_the babies cry_

_without you_

_The moon glows_

_the river flows_

_but I die without you_

_The world revives_

_colors renew_

_but I know blue_

_only blue_

_lonely blue_

_Without you_

_Without you, the hand gropes_

_the ear hears_

_the pulse beats_

_Without you, the eyes gaze_

_the legs walk_

_the lungs breathe_

_The mind churns_

_the heart yearns_

_the tears dry without you_

_Life goes on_

_but I'm gone_

_'cause I die, without you_

_without you_

_without you_

_without you..._

A roar of clapping went up from Sango, Ayame, Kouga and Miroku as Kagome and inuyasha finished the song. Kagome blushed a light red as the song had ended.

"That was great you guys! Have anything else you have been working on?" Ayame asked.

"As a matter of fact we do!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome pressed a button to a CD player that erupted in a fast melody.

_Itasura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru_

_Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?_

_Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo_

_"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da_

_My Sweet Emotion_

_SUMAIRU bacchiri kagami no mae saishuu CHEKKU shite_

_Shigeki wo motomete tobidashitara mune hatte arukou_

_Michiyuku hito minna no shisen wa kugidzuke_

_Odoroko hodo daitan waraeru kurai ni_

_Itasura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru_

_Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?_

_Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo_

_"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da_

_My Sweet Emotion_

_Taikustu yosooi kimi no hanashi hoodzue de unazuku_

_Kaiwa no tochuu de utsu ME-RU wa "kare to ima ii kandji"_

_Hayari no fuku ikutsu mo shichaku suru you ni_

_Odoroku hodo yokubari akireru kurai ni_

_Tesaguri na koi shite nani kuwanu kao suru _

_Tsuyogari na watashi wa kodomojimete iru?_

_Wagamama datte koto ni wa kidzuite wa iru kedo_

_Suki ni naru hodo ni jama suru n da_

_My Sweet Emotion_

_Itasura na KISS shite nai kuwanu kao suru_

_Ijiwaru na watashi wa kodomojimite iru?_

_Namaiki datte iwareru koto ni wa nareta kiedo_

_"Suki" no kotoba dake ienai n da_

_My Sweet Emotion (_Kagome sings this song by herself)

The clapping starting again. Kagome still was red from embaress meant. Everything else to her was a blur after that. All Kagome remembered that everyone was gonna go to the pool..What could happen next?

* * *

**Well I'm done with this chapter:D Thank goodness! Next chapter : Water? Pool? Another Kiss? WHAT!**


	10. Another's Author's Note! SORRY!

Another Author's note! Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in like...forever. But I've been really busy. I've also been dealing with anxiety attacks...and I'm kinda dealing with one now. I'll try to update soon!

Love,

InuKag4EvaLove


End file.
